


Shards of Memory

by fajrdrako



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fajrdrako/pseuds/fajrdrako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aral Vorkosigan considers his life and family - after the events of "A Civil Campaign".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shards of Memory

You can't step into the same mirror twice  
You become your own mirror  
Fluid, reflective  
Steps of the existential journey:

A mother, shot while dining;  
A war, too young (always too young for war, always);  
A beautiful man with a dangerous smile;  
His sister, more dangerous still;  
Empty years.

Then Cordelia, myself her prisoner  
Miles, our greatest achievent;  
Regency, governorship, fatherhood, Grandpa.

The dishonourable won't ever win.  
Not while there are shopping expeditions.


End file.
